


Mistletoe Madness

by georgesjungle2



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen, Welcome to Sanditon
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Holidays, Love at First Sight, Love/Hate, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgesjungle2/pseuds/georgesjungle2
Summary: Charlotte Heywood has been hired by Lady Denham to turn Sanditon House into the Christmas Destination for some Mistletoe Madness.Lady Denham intends to find suitable marriages for those around her, even if she has to use some Christmas Magic to make it happen.This is just a short story that popped into my head today, not planning on it being a long storyline.
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker, Clara Brereton/Edward Denham, Lord Babington/Esther Denham, Mr. Crowe/Alison Heywood
Comments: 48
Kudos: 119





	1. The Job

The Job

Lady Denham looked at her two decorators, Charlotte and Alison Heywood, that were referred by Mary Parker to turn the Sanditon House into the grand house for the town’s main attraction for the Christmas holiday. Charlotte, the oldest of the pair, was a young lady with unruly brunette hair that had a life of its own with those natural curls. She had no problem voicing her thoughts and opinions even if they were decisive against her own. Her sister by contrast, about fifteen months her junior, still a young lady with brunette hair, but seemed a little bit able to state her mind, at least while in Lady Denham’s immediate view. 

Lady Denham let out a huff and left them to take their measurements.

Alison rolled her eyes towards her sister. “Why did you take this job again?”

Charlotte laughed. “I told you. I need this for my portfolio to submit to the design house in London. My instructor, Mrs. Maudsley, says if this makes the society news then I will be sure to get the position with Lady Worchester.”

“How in the world is this little event going to make the society news in London?”

Charlotte gave her sister a grimace face. “Thank you for the vote of confidence.”

“I know.” The pair looked up to see a young blonde lady looking at them. “I’m Clara Brereton. A very distant relation to Lady Denham, from London. You are?”

“I’m Charlotte Heywood and this is my sister, Alison.”

Clara gave them a polite smile. “Well,” she looked around the room, “I would suggest making good use of the baby grand piano. Aunt Denham loves music, especially if its’ jolly and Christmas music is generally pretty jolly.” Clara looked around the room. “A very large and outrageous Christmas tree, a pair of large chairs for Santa and Mrs. Claus, presents to hand out to the various children of the guests, empty wrapped boxes to go along with the decorations, a table scape to match the theme.”

Alison gave the young lady a sigh, “is that all?”

Clara laughed, “well no, that was just the things off the top of my head. I’m sure you’ll think of the foyer, the stairwell, the outside of the house, the driveway and oh, mistletoe.”

“Mistletoe?” Charlotte said not even thinking about it.

Clara gave the young lady an inquisitive look. “Yes, lots of mistletoe. I imagine there will be quite a few bachelors coming. What better to make Lady Denham happier than to have her thinking her grand event created some great eligible match, especially for her niece and nephew?”

“I doubt a first chance encounter at a Christmas party is going to bring wedding bells.” Alison said disapprovingly. 

“Shouldn’t a match be based on mutual love and affection?” Charlotte said adding to the conversation.

“Nonsense,” Lady Denham appeared back down to track down her charge. “There’s nothing wrong about marrying for money. It has served me quite well; despite the fact I   
brought my own thirty thousand pounds into my marriage to Sir Harry.” Lady Denham looked Clara over. “Now, all my relations are sitting around plotting my demise off this mortal coil so they can get my money!”

Charlotte furled her eyebrows at the lady. “No children?”

“No, Sir Harry was older and in poor health. What do you think about that?” Lady Denham asked her pointy.

“Well, if you have no direct heirs, I guess you can leave it where you want to.”

Lady Denham let out a small laugh and smile. “How true. You are a smart one. Now, if you have everything you need to get started, be off. You can speak to my nephew, Sir Edward, about catering for the event. Clara knows where he lives. She can do the introductions.”

The ladies looked at Clara who was smiling at them.


	2. The Chateau

The Chateau

The three gentlemen were making their rounds. Crowe had insisted they go to the Lion’s Den to celebrate Babington’s one-year anniversary from being left at the altar by London socialite Caroline Bingley, a fashion designer who married Mr. Wallace who owned several fashion studios. Sidney had just arrived back from Antigua a few months earlier and had been pulling out his hair over his ward, Georgiana Lambe, who had almost been lured into a marriage by fickle gambler by the name of Otis Molyneux. And Crowe himself was willing to celebrate anything if it involved his favorite past time, which was drinking.

Crowe’s newest residence at Grosvenor’s Square, dubbed the Crowe’s Nest, was located to all new drinking establishments and fine dining all within walking or stumbling distance. From the Lion’s Den, after some heavy losses at the tables, they had ended up in one of the newest fine dining/bars convenient to Crowe’s place.

The Chateau was for the elite of the elite. Owned by Lady Worchester, she employed only the best of the best. One of which, was Sir Edward Denham who had become some sort of culinary icon after winning some prestigious awards.

The gentlemen walked in to be prompted by a brick wall. The host looked at them with empathy. “I’m sorry but as you can see, we are quite booked. If you gentlemen want to wait at the bar, we might be able to get you a table in a couple of hours.”

“A couple of hours?” Crowe said loudly, as he normally would when he was affronted and had been drinking. The host gave him a furled look. “Do you know who he is?” Crowe gave the girl a piercing look. Alison was trying not to get flustered, especially on her first day of work.

Alison glanced up as a familiar face walked in and she gave her a smile. She glanced back at Crowe with a disapproving look, “excuse me.” She stepped around Crowe. “Boy, am I glad to see you,” the gentlemen looked to who she was talking to as she walked up and gave the other lady a kiss on the cheek. They found her talking to another lady of similar build and color of hair.

“What’s the matter?” Charlotte asked her sister with concern. Charlotte noticed the injured look in her sister’s eyes and glanced over at the gentlemen giving them a judgmental glare. Sidney looked at the new lady and Charlotte noticed he looked her up and down, with a disapproving look. Before she could comment further, in walked Clara and her cousin, who Charlotte was supposed to meet for dinner.

Alison looked at Clara and her guest and smiled at the reinforcement of friendly faces. “I didn’t see your name on the list.” She said softly trying to recompose herself after the seething tone that Crowe had addressed her. 

“That’s because it’s not on the list.” Esther smirked at her, but in a friendly teasing way.

A young lanky blonde man came out, “good you made it.” He gave Esther a kiss on the cheek, followed by one for Clara. 

“This is Miss Heywood,“ Clara said politely. 

He gave Charlotte an appraising look. “Enchanted to make your acquaintance, Miss Heywood,” he said as he took her hand, bent low over it, all while gazing deep into her eyes.

“Give it a rest Eddie,” Esther grumbled at her brother’s feeble attempt to flirt with Charlotte.

He gave his sister a smirky smile. “Come on, I got you a table.” He took Clara’s arm, with Charlotte following.

Esther heard a gruff from the gentleman that Alison had been addressing when they walked in. Crowe looked at Esther, who was wearing some black gothic looking clothes and clearly underdressed for the place.

“Don’t they know there’s a dress code,” she heard him mumble towards Alison. Esther glanced over at his friends quickly. Babington could hear her let out a disgruntled sigh towards Crowe.

“Well, better go call the fashion police,” Esther quipped at Crowe. “I’m sure Mrs. Wallace would love the opportunity to make amends.”

Alison gave her a funny look, “who?”

“What?” Sidney said affronted for his friend, looking back towards Babington.

Esther blinked at Sidney with a blank look, but smirked towards Babington, “too soon?”

To his friend’s bewilderment, he actually let out a small chuckle on the play of words. He was even slightly flushed at her study of him and looked away so she would not catch his slight embarrassment.

Esther looked back at Alison who was at a loss of what was happening. “What’s the problem Alison?” Esther asked her quietly.

Alison was flustered, “they don’t have a reservation and we are booked solid. This guy,” she glanced towards Crowe, “is making a scene.”

Esther rolled her eyes but made her way to the reservation list. She picked up the phone and let out another sigh as she dialed a number. “Mrs. Chesterson? This is Esther with the Chateau. Sir Denham has selected your party for a special cooking presentation, but he needs to bump your reservation just ever so slightly by a couple of hours or another day of your preference.” Esther listened to the lady talk on the phone. “Very good, I will let him know. Have a nice evening.”

Alison gave Esther a puzzled look. “Easy peasey mac n cheesey. Problem solved.” She gave Alison a wink. “Oh, but you get to tell Eddie he’s working Friday night for the ladies bridge club.”

“Oh, but”

“Shush, he’ll be fine. Nothing like a bunch of rich women with money to spend to make his blood boil. Now, I’m off to save your sister from Eddie.” Without so much a glance back at the gentlemen, Esther stepped towards the dining room towards her party.

Alison turned towards the gentlemen and took a deep breath to calm her nerves. “It seems there’s an opening. Please follow me.” Alison led them to the table that had been reserved for Mrs. Chesterson. They sat down. “Your waiter, George, will be right over.”

Babington glanced around to find the lady named Esther sitting with obviously the chef, dressed in his appropriate attire, along with the other two ladies.

"Oh no," Crowe crooned. "I know that look." Sidney looked at Crowe then over to see what had caught Babington's eye, letting out a snort which received a chuckle from Babington.


	3. The Community Center

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in Sanditon, Tom expands the community Christmas party to its residents.
> 
> Short chapter

Community Center

Mary walked around the empty building. It was just yet another empty Parker building that the family had accumulated through the years of property development in Sanditon for generations now. She smiled at the young man that walked through the door.

“James, thanks for meeting with me.”

James Stringer, a young man who owned his own construction and design company in Sanditon after he went to London to continue his education, smiled back at her. “Mrs. Parker, I get the feeling Tom has some grand scheme up his sleeve?”

Mary laughed. “Yes, please call me Mary. I know you have been away the last few years, but the Stringers and Parker families have a long history.”

James laughed. “Yes, you are right. I am still getting back to my roots after spending those years in London. It’s a different world than here.”

Mary studied the young man. “Has returning to Sanditon been everything you wanted?”

James blushed. “Well, it’s still early yet, but no complaints so far. Now, what is Mr. Parker envisioning?”

Mary let out a sigh. “Well, Lady Denham is hosting Sanditon House for a Christmas party for some of the community leaders and special guests. Tom was thinking of something for the families in town that are not so well off. You know an angel tree, Santa Claus and a small party.”

“That actually sounds really good.”

Mary let out a sigh. “I’m glad you think so. I am hoping Miss Heywood will be able to handle decorating. She might need some pieces made, which is where you come in, as well as maybe some of the extra labor she might need.”

James gave her a perplexed look. “Charlotte Heywood?”

“Yes, you know her?”

James smiled. “Yes, we attended some book club meetings together.”

“That’s wonderful. Do you still have her contact information?”

“Yes, do you want me to give her a call?”

Mary sighed. “Let me call her today and you can follow up with her tomorrow? I hope I don’t stress her out more than Lady Denham probably has.”

James looked at Mary, “Don’t worry. There is one thing I know about Miss Heywood. She’s more than capable to handle any situation she gets thrown in.”


	4. The Late Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidney wakes up and we find out what happened after they left the Chateau

The Late Night

It was early morning in Grosvenor Square. Not that early for some who were on a schedule with things to go and places to be. Esther sat down at the baby grand piano that sat near the large windows that overlooked the park nearby. Clara had convinced her to split playing time at Mrs. Maudsley’s cocktail party this evening so she could spend time networking for the Denham foundation.

Aunt Denham had given them the task of finding community partners to raise funds or donations for the holiday party in Sanditon. Clara was much better at talking to people. Esther did not care for all the pretenses that were bound to be in excess at these events. At the very least though, Mrs. Maudsley was bound to bring in big names which bode well for reaching the goals set by Aunt Denham.

Mrs. Maudsley had sent over a standard playing list. Esther was comfortable enough with all the songs so she knew she would not get tripped up. Esther started playing and immediately heard a resounding pounding on the wall by her neighbor, well Edward’s neighbor. It was not her fault her own rental had been flooded during its reno and she had to move in with Edward and Clara several months ago.

She paused for a moment, shrugged her shoulders and went back playing. It was not that early. Whoever it was, they were just going to have to man up. Charlotte and Alison came into the kitchen and made themselves some coffee while working on their shopping list.

Sidney muttered to the room, “show some mercy. It is rudely early.” He could hear Crowe and Babington walking around in the kitchen retrieving coffee.

The loud pounding between his ears was not getting quieter. If anything, it seemed to have gotten louder after he had beaten the wall a few times as if in defiance to his polite suggestion to quiet down. Crowe had convinced them to trample towards to the other bars after they had eaten dinner at the Chateau. 

Babington had been reluctant to go as he wanted to stay and study his prey. Their waiter, George, had been smart enough to know who she was, especially since she was related to their leading chef. Babington had talked about sending drinks over, especially when Edward had returned to the kitchen leaving the ladies to themselves. George had given him the advice not to do something so utterly ridiculous unless of course he wanted to be like every other guy that she shot down.

Before Babington come make a move though, his prey had left using a backdoor after she had taken a phone call. The other ladies had left as well but had used the front door. By some bad luck, Sidney had spotted Charlotte and Clara dancing at the bar, Seven Stars owned by Sam Sidaway, where Crowe had walked by on his way to the Roaring Donkey.   
Crowe was still reeling in irritation of the host’s inability to recognize Lord Babington that he immediately made a detour to spar with her sister.

Unfortunately for Crowe, the sister showed up and then he had a pair of ladies that he had been caught in some sort of three-way triangle of barbs and he ended up on the losing end. Sidney had for the first part managed to stay out of the pissing contest until Georgiana had shown up. He had been sitting off at the bar watching Babington scroll through social media researching his prey.

“Charlotte Heywood!” Georgiana screamed as soon as she had seen her.

“Georgie!” Sidney watched as his ward embraced her friend. “What are you doing here?”

Georgie laughed. “I came to get away from the gorgon.”

Charlotte gave her a disappointed look. “Mrs. Griffiths is not a gorgon. She’s just a lonely woman.” Mrs. Griffiths husband had passed away about five years ago and she had not   
much luck finding anyone to take his place. “Is Otis with you?”

Georgiana rolled her eyes. “No. He is working out of town. I haven’t even heard from him since my guardian gave him an earful.”

Charlotte gave her a puzzled look. “Guardian?”

It was at that time that Sidney had made his way from the bar. “Georgiana.”

Georgiana turned to see Sidney standing in front of her. She gave him a glaring look. “Sidney.” Sidney could feel the judgmental glare from her friend. “Charlotte, this is my   
guardian, Sidney Parker. Sidney, this is Charlotte Heywood, from my book club.”

“We’ve met.” Charlotte said in a disbarring tone.

Sidney gave her another look. “Your Charlie?” Georgiana had spent plenty of times talking about Charlie from the book club, but Sidney had assumed it was another man after her money despite having similar thoughts on some of the discussions.

Georgiana laughed. “Don’t act so surprised,” she said towards Sidney. She looked back at Charlotte. “I’ve told him all about our discussions at the book club, to include the latest one about Heraclitus.”

Charlotte gave Sidney another look. “Well, that explains some things.”

“What things?” Sidney gave her a stern look.

Charlotte gave him a shrug and walked off towards the ladies’ room. Sidney let out a silent moan then looked back to Georgiana. They made some normal chit chat before Sidney decided to bring up the holidays. “I know we haven’t talked much about the holidays, but Tom and Mary are hosting some holiday events in Sanditon.”

Georgiana rolled her eyes. “Perfect. I can’t wait.”

“Can’t wait for what?” Charlotte asked as she returned looking towards Georgiana.

“Sidney is telling me I have to go to Sanditon for the holidays.” Georgiana let out a sigh. “What are you doing? Maybe I could spend it with you?”

Charlotte let out a huff. “Well, you are going to be sorely disappointed.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m going to Sanditon.”

Georgiana and Sidney both replied at the same time. “What?”

Charlotte furled her eyebrows at Sidney. “I’ve been hired to work on Sanditon House to get it ready for the holiday party by Lady Denham.”

“Wait, you are the interior decorator for the project?”

Charlotte gave him a pointed look. Alison and Crowe had joined them. “I hear you are going to Sanditon.”

Clara walked off the dance floor and noticed the Heywood sisters talking with Crowe. She rolled her eyes in her head until she spotted Babington sitting next to Sidney Parker. She smiled at Sam. “Gin and tonic please.”

“Here you go Miss Clara.” Sam said politely with a smile. “All by yourself?”

Clara let out a little laugh. “Just here with some new friends.” She gave a glance towards Babington who was not paying attention. 

“Anything else?”

“I guess not.” She glanced over towards Sidney who had spotted Georgiana and had walked off. Clara let out a sigh and glanced around the room. She refocused on Babington. All her time with Eddie must be making her rusty. She noticed his drink was low. She motioned to Sam. “I think I’m going to need something stronger. How about a whiskey on the rocks and one for him?” She looked at Babington. “You know if you don’t put the phone down you are going to miss out.”

He put the phone away. He was not making any progress anyway. He glanced at the lady sitting next to him. He knew the type. There was the suggestive look. All he had to do was take the bait. He finished his drink. There was just one problem. He was tired of the empty games. Not to mention, she obviously knew Esther, which is usually is a taboo.

He gave her a smile. “Aren’t you missing one or two?”

Clara smiled at him. She looked at her phone. “Eddie should be wrapping up though I don’t know if he will make it here.” She shrugged her shoulders. “This really isn’t Esther’s kind of thing.”

“It’s not?”

Clara let out a laugh and rolled her eyes. “You’ve got a lot to learn.” She glanced over to the pair that arrived. Babington caught her smiling at something over his shoulder. “Speak of the devil.”

He glanced the way she was looking and saw the striking pair as they entered the room. Eddie walked up towards Clara with a grin. Sam looked at Esther and tossed her some keys as she walked back towards a supply room.

“Eddie, I didn’t know you were going to be here.” Clara said plainly but gave him a smile.

“Did I interrupt your mojo?” He said with a teasing look but looked Babington over sizing him up. “Making new friends?”

“He was in the lobby at the Chateau when we got there, where his friend was giving Alison a hard time.”

Babington was slightly flustered about the incident. “Ah, yes, I’m afraid my friend Mr. Crowe tends to get carried away sometimes when he’s been drinking. I’m afraid he was quite hungry and didn’t relish the thought of needing to wait so long to eat, but we had heard so many great things about the Chateau we wanted to try there.”

“Yes, well, I hear it all worked out in the end.” Eddie gave him a look. “Mrs. Chesterson always did have a soft spot for Esther. I am Sir Edward Denham. My sister, Esther.” He pointed to her as she walked down the hallway.

“Lord Babington,” Babington said then glancing over towards Sidney and Crowe. “My friends, Sidney Parker and Mr. Crowe.”

Esther came back carrying a bottle of orange cream soda and handed the keys back to Sam.

Eddie lightly grabbed Esther’s arm as she tried to head towards Charlotte and Alison. “Esther,” Esther looked at her brother, “when did you say you were leaving for Sanditon?”

“Depends on Jester. Why?”

“Lord Dutton stopped by to see you.” 

Esther rolled her eyes. “I’ll try to contain my excitement.”

Edward let out an exaggerated sigh. He was going to say something, but then decided against it by the look on her face. She continued towards her friends.

Clara laughed. “You might as well give that one up Eddie. She would rather get hit by a bus.”

Babington heard Edward mumble under his breath on his thoughts on the matter. Babington excused himself to join his friends, which was just conveniently located with Miss Denham.

Charlotte gave Esther a smile as she approached and joined them at their high-top table. “I didn’t think you were going to make it.”

“Yeah, well her assistant called after I got there saying she needed to reschedule. No big deal. I’m not going to lose any sleep over it.” She glanced at Georgiana. “What’s wrong Georgie?”

Georgiana glanced towards Sidney. “It appears I have to have an appropriate babysitter.”

“That is not exactly what I said.”

“My guardian, Sidney Parker.” Esther glanced at him.

“Did you know he was from Sanditon too?” Charlotte asked.

Esther shrugged nonchalantly. “It’s been a while since I’ve been there.”

“I was just talking about Lady Denham’s Christmas party.” Charlotte looked at Sidney. “This is Esther Denham. Lady Denham’s niece.”

“And how is she?” Sidney asked trying to talk nicely especially after he caught the look from Babington that he better play nice.

“The old battle axe is the same as always.” Esther said plainly but got a few chuckles from Alison and Charlotte.

“Whew, we thought it was just us.” Alison said looking at Esther.

“No, she’s that way with everyone, well except for Lord Jennings but that’s because he flirts with her.” There was some other small talk between the ladies about the book club while the gentlemen started their own quiet conversation. A young man stopped by giving Esther a suggestive look as she was getting down from her bar stool to which Babington took interest.

He sat a shot glass down next to her. “Have a drink on me.”

Esther looked him up and down before glancing over at Charlotte and Alison. She took a deep breath. “Would you say this is all your hopes and dreams?”

He gave her a big smile thinking he was making progress. “Absolutely.” The young guy kept looking at her as she picked up the glass. Which promptly landed on the floor and shattered into lots of little pieces then crackled under her boots as she walked away.

Charlotte looked at the guy. “That would be Esther’s way of saying to sod off.”

The young man turned his attention to the pair of sisters. He glanced them over then decided to nod towards the bar girl, motioning her for two drinks. “Well, you win some and you lose some. How about you ladies? Care for a drink?”

Charlotte glanced at Alison and rolled her eyes. “Sorry, we aren’t consolidation prizes. Maybe you’ll have better luck with them.” She pointed towards Parker and his friends while they followed Esther towards the ladies’ room. 

The guy glanced at the gentlemen that were standing close. “What a waste of good liquor.”

Crowe looked at the guy. “Doubtful but tell yourself that if it makes you feel better.” They gave a slight chuckle at the guys facial expression as he walked off. Crowe looked at his friends. “Well, I always did like a girl with a little spunk.”

“Are we staying here or going?” Sidney asked.

“Don’t tell me you are in a hurry.” Babington said.

“Well, if you are going down in flames, I rather it be earlier than later. I’m sure Crowe has some better liquor in his cabinets.” Crowe laughed towards Babington at Sidney’s remark.

Babington let out a sigh. “Fine, but don’t wait up for me.” He gave them a smirk as he headed towards the hallway. Charlotte and Alison passed him on their way back towards their table. Babington caught the glimpse of red hair walking towards a back office. He took a deep breath and followed her into the supply room.

The first thing he noticed was the room was full of overstock of liquor along with a shelf containing a supply of her drink, the orange cream. Esther was up on a small stool retrieving another bottle when she heard someone shuffle in behind her.

“Lost Babington?” 

He grinned at her. “Not at all.” She stepped off the stool.

She raised her eyebrow at him. “Come to get a quick shag in the supply room then?” 

He glanced around with slight embarrassment. “Are you always this blunt?” Not that he would not mind a quick shag, but it could ruin his chances on the end game.

“Family trait I’m afraid.” She studied him waiting for him to formulate a good response. “What’s the matter Clara turned you down?” 

He let out a light laugh and tilted his head slightly as if he were nodding no. “I, um, come to see if you were free tomorrow.”

“Busy I’m afraid.” Esther walked towards the door.

He called after her. When she stopped to look at him, he gave her an affable grin. “I shan’t be put off you know.”


	5. Ebony and Ivory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowe meets his neighbors.
> 
> Babington tries again.
> 
> Coming soon! Sidolette

Ebony and Ivory

“God, why can’t they cease that infernal racket?” Sidney complained as Babington shoved a cup of coffee towards him. It seemed the neighbor only increased the volume of the piano as Sidney complained to his companions.

Babington laughed. “I thought you were a man of culture Parker. I think the playing is quite lovely.”

“I don’t know why you are so bluntly happy this morning. It didn’t take long for Miss Denham to send you packing last night.” Babington could only laugh.

“I’m a glass is half full kind of guy. She did not say no. She just said she was busy tonight.”

“Good grief. All the ladies in London and you got to go chasing after that one?” Crowe crooned drinking his coffee.

Babington glanced at his friend. “Oh, so you prefer ones that quotes proper etiquette and manners and not the ones from the guidebook of Mr. Manners?”

Crowe laughed. “She’s just simply playing hard to get. Do not you worry, she will come around. I’ve got a better chance with her than you do with her friend.”

“The lot of you are crazy.” Sidney said as he took some pain reliever. “Remind me to give your neighbor a few choice words before we leave.”

After a quick shower, the gentlemen stepped towards leaving. The piano could still be heard in the hallway which still managed to irritate Sidney, so he stopped to bang on the door. The door opened quickly.

“Miss Heywood?” Sidney was shocked to see her standing there. Charlotte was dressed nicely in business casual.

“Mr. Parker?” Sidney looked passed her into the room. The piano was still being played as he gave her an inquisitive look. Charlotte smiled politely at the gentlemen behind him.

“Who is playing this infernal racket?” He asked as he made his way into the door.

“Sure, come on in.” Charlotte stepped aside as he briskly walked passed her.

“Good morning Miss Heywood,” Babington said politely as he followed with Crowe. They made their way towards the living room area where Esther was playing and laughing at something Georgiana was saying to Alison as they stood next to her.

Esther kept playing not catching the visitors that came into the room until Georgiana said something. “Really Sidney? Can’t I have a moment to myself without you breathing down my neck?”

Esther looked over and let out a sigh as she stopped playing. “Aren’t there laws about stalking?” She said glancing towards Babington. Babington just gave her a grin and appreciated her form as she was wearing more of a business casual outfit compared to the gothic outfit last night.

“Aren’t there rules about noise complaints?” Sidney quipped towards her. “It’s rudely early for you to be pounding away.”

Esther was about to say something, but Charlotte beat her to it. “Actually, it’s almost lunch time and according to the association, you are welcome to file a complaint with the board on Tuesdays.” Charlotte paused, “although, it would have to actually be the owner of the loft, so,”

Crowe looked around. “I didn’t know you were my neighbor.” He addressed towards them, noticeably towards Alison.

Alison laughed. “Oh, no we aren’t. We just crashed here last night with Esther.” Crowe looked over towards Esther.

“Nope, me neither. Just slumming here.” Slumming of course was an exaggeration since it was part of the newest lofts in the neighborhood. “Are we having some sort of reunion?”

“Good heavens no. You think we don’t do anything else with our time?” Sidney said grudgingly which Esther raised her eyebrow trying to decide if she wanted to make a rhetorical remark.

“Well, if you don’t live here, just who does this loft belong to?” Crowe asked inquisitively looking at them.

“You are being an awfully nosey neighbor,” Alison said which prompted some laughs from Esther as she headed into the kitchen to deposit her cup into the sink before disappearing down a side hallway. Babington left the others in the living room to discuss loft ownership to speak with Esther.

She found him blocking the hallway after she came out of her room with a light jacket.

“What are you doing here Babington?” She asked lightly. He leaned his shoulder against the wall, blocking the exit back towards the kitchen. Esther could smell his expensive cologne better this morning than yesterday when it was mixed with various smells of alcohol that had floated around the club.

“I thought maybe you had a chance to reconsider your plans for this evening.” He gave her a suggestive look to match the body expression.

“Babington why do you persist when you are treated with so little civility?”

“Perhaps it is the fascination of what is difficult.”

“Do you really think that line is going to work on me?”

“What would work on you?” He asked sincerely as he moved closer to her. Babington could smell the scent of her shampoo which smelled like cherries.

“You’re not my type,” Esther said calmly.

It took a minute to register until he laughed uproarishly at her.

“Is it really that hard to believe that I don’t find you attractive?”

He studied her. It was obvious she was attracted to him despite what she was saying. He gave her a grin. “Most women find me attractive,” especially my money Babington said in his head, “some are simply better at hiding it than you are.”

She let out a small sound of protest.

Babington decided to press his point. “I bet if I kissed you, you would melt like butter.”

She gave him a deer in the headlights look. “You don’t affect me at all Babington.”

“I doubt that very much.” He said calmly as he pushed a tendril of hair behind her ear before leaning against her to prove her wrong with a strong kiss. For someone that protested he was not their type, she certainly was an eager beaver, especially when her teeth nipped at his lower lip. Babington found himself responding in kind leaning harder against her. He was fairly sure he was the one melting like butter instead of being in control of the situation.

She pulled back breaking the contact between them. “I think I’ve proved my point.” She gave him a smirk before she stepped around him. Babington took a moment to compose himself before walking back towards the living room. His prey was calmly packing up music from the piano while his friends were giving him some perplexing looks. Nothing else to say, he tilted his head towards the door.


	6. Twisted Tinsel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte starts her day to do a little shopping and finds herself in a dangerous situation

Twisted Tinsel

Charlotte walked into the Lost in Time Bookstore which was an eclectic mix of hard to find books, new books and contained a small coffee/café shop. It was owned by Mr. Bennett and for the season had additional help of two familiar faces. “Julia and Phillida, I didn’t know you worked here.” Charlotte greeted them warmly. She had met them at their book club along with James Stringer, who had returned to Sanditon to work in the family business.

Both ladies called out to her warmly as they walked over to meet her, “Charlotte Heywood!” They gave her a quick hug. “Can you believe the book club is over until next year! Don’t they know we live for those meetings?”

Phillida smiled politely at Charlotte. “We are just here to help with the holidays. We are friends with Kitty Bennett, the owner’s daughter.”

Charlotte laughed.

“Have you heard from James?” Julia asked.

Who? Sidney thought as he sipped his coffee not too far from where they stood. He had seen her walk by the window as he was getting his coffee. As soon as he spotted her, he decided to sit for a bit instead of rushing out to start his holiday shopping.

“Yes,” he listened to her tone as it sounded favorably, and he found himself frowning at his coffee mug. What was going on with him? Ever since their little debate about philosophy he found himself thinking about a dimple and a pair of brown eyes. He had been glad that Babington and Crowe had been too busy making coffee to see his immediate embarrassment as he untangled himself from the blanket as he sat up on the couch this morning. “We are going to be working on a project in Sanditon at the community center together.”

“Lucky girl,” he heard one of the annoying ladies say to her. “Well, if he’s playing Santa, let me know. I’ll be more than happy to go sit on his lap!” 

“You’ll probably have to get in line,” Charlotte replied teasingly.

“It will be well worth it,” Sidney heard one of the sisters’ saying cheerfully.

All three ladies were laughing, and Sidney found himself getting moody thinking about Charlotte sitting on some guys lap that was not his own.

Charlotte moved towards the café to get something warm that she could carry around the vendor market that was in the little shopping area in front of the bookstore for the holidays. She found herself looking at Sidney Parker who happened to be looking at her as she came into the viewing range.

“Oh,” Charlotte said as if she had been caught looking at something she was not supposed to be looking at. “Mr. Parker.”

“Miss Heywood.” Sidney tilted his head in acknowledgement as she walked passed him to the counter.

Charlotte felt nervous as if she could feel a pair of eyes criticizing her from behind, from her attire, to how she was standing in line and her unruly hair that refused to be tamed this morning so she had loosely tied it and the wind had played with it as she had walked towards the bookstore.

She almost felt like he was stalking her despite saying he (or they) had better things to do than to ubiquitously appearing wherever she and her friends had landed. She got her peppermint mocha and turned to walk away. Unsure what to say, or if she should say something, she decided just tilted her head as if saying have a good day. She could not really consider him a friend, and as hostile as he had been when they first met, she was put off on him despite his good looks.

Sidney watched as she started to peruse the aisles of hard to find books, randomly picking ones. One had gotten her quite excited that she sat her cup of coffee down as she tenderly looked at it if it was made of glass. Mr. Bennett came by.

“Ah, Miss Heywood. Something finally caught your eye?” He asked with a pleasant light in his eye.

Charlotte laughed. “This is beautiful.”

“Very special, but I should warn you, not for the faint of heart. I have got on online bid for it already from a serious collector. I just got the preliminary offer which is why I came over here to pull it off the shelf.”

Sidney heard her let out a small sigh. “Well, I guess I’m a day late and a dollar short.”

“If you want, if the deal falls through, I can contact you.” Sidney watched as she turned the book over in her hands before handing it to over to Mr. Bennett.

A crestfallen Charlotte exited the bookshop and began wandering through the market. Mary had gotten a hold of her about decorating the community center for a holiday party a few days before the one at Sanditon House.

She took out her phone to call James and discussed various aspects of what she might need. She would need to get an angel tree started immediately. There was not much time before the party. James had thankfully thought of the local vicar, Mr. Hankins, who would undoubtedly take on that challenge for her. If not, he volunteered his coworker and friend, Fred Robinson.

As Charlotte walked around, she had no idea she was being followed. So, engrossed with her conversation on the phone, she had wandered down an alley to get away of the crowd. When she realized she had wandered too far, she turned around and noticed the unkept man. Before she could do anything, the man had grabbed her with one of his grimy hands across her mouth and he grabbed her tight.

Doing the only thing she could think of, she tried to bite the hand which slightly loosen the grip but angered the man exceedingly to the point he pulled out a knife. Fearful of the situation she was now in, Charlotte tried to remain calm as she felt the man get pulled away from her with a little bit of force that caused her to fall. She heard a man getting hit quite forcefully before he scuffled off.

Charlotte was set back upright by a familiar face. Still shaken by the experience, she looked at him with incredulity. “Mr. Parker?”


	7. The Sauna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowe tries to relax but ends up in a very embarrassing situation.
> 
> A play of the Cove, but with Crowe and Alison

The Sauna

Crowe walked into his usual favorite massage center, The Joint, where he hoped to get a nice relaxing massage. He was greeted by the normal host, Mr. Lucas. “Ah, Mr. Crowe, right on time as usual.” It was actually amazing he had been on time with the late night he had with the boys and the slight detour at his neighbor’s loft this morning.

“Mr. Lucas, I hope your holidays are keeping you busy.”

Mr. Lucas gave him a big smile. “Unbelievably so this year. I am afraid Ms. Melody is running behind schedule. Something about one of her children’s meltdown for a school concert. She phoned to see if you would want to start with the sauna this morning to help limber up before she got here.” Mr. Lucas looked over the books. “I don’t see anyone on the schedule, so you should actually have the thing to yourself.”

“That sounds delightful.”

Mr. Lucas looked at the schedule. “Yes, strange, but it appears there is no one else expected for a good couple of hours. I will go get it heated up.”

“Extra steam today I believe.” He was going to be nice and limber to deal with tonight. Sometimes, having connections to the peerage was beneficial, although while he could appreciate the attentions of the ladies that would inevitably be turned down by Babington and offended by Parker, he wasn’t quite sure he hadn’t been tripped up by a young lady last night. His first reaction after they had gone to his loft, that it was due to his intoxicated state.

However, as he bantered with Alison in the neighbor’s loft this morning, he had found her intriguing. The idea of that alone had bundled him up. He needed this massage to help him get himself untangled before he had to pick himself up off the floor. He was not looking for anything, especially during the holidays. Too many expectations. If it was not bad enough having to go to all the family and work parties, there were expectations of gifts, ringing in the new year and heaven forbid, the most overrated holiday soon thereafter of Valentine’s Day.

‘Crap,’ Crowe had said to himself probably like the twentieth time this morning since arriving. He had vowed to put her out of his mind. This was Parker’s fault. He just had to bang on the neighbor’s door this morning. He rubbed his temples. He was not getting into any relationship. He refused.

Alison looked at the mirror one last time before heading into the sauna. This was the first time she was going to do this by herself. She normally had Charlotte to keep her company, but Charlotte was off to the bookstore again. Alison had laughed at her. They had just been in the bookstore the other day. Alison was still reading her copy of All Creatures Great and Small, not to mention a few other books to be read, before she would buy more. Not her sister though. Charlotte could consume a book just carrying it on her head like osmosis. She really missed her calling, Alison thought, and told her she should had been a writer or editor.

Charlotte had laughed and said she liked organizing and decorating events or rooms more than reading. So, while Charlotte scoured the bookstore trying to find something she did not already have, Alison had opted to try the sauna by herself. She checked the towel wrapped around her one last time before opening the door. The sauna was a little brazen, well the lack of attire that one wore within the sauna, for her.

Lydia Bennett, well Wickham now, ensured her that she would essentially be alone as the sauna had just been recently repaired so they had not been taking appointments. Alison was surprised at the amount of steam that was in the room, but figured it was because it had been repaired and they were trying to ensure it was working properly. Taking an extra towel to sit on, Alison made her way to the back wall. Once she was seated, Lydia had turned down the lights and only a trinkle of small LED lights lit up along the bottom seal of the sauna. Once in place, she pulled her eye covering over her eyes to help her relax.

Alison was excited for today ever since Esther had said something about the cocktail party tonight. Luckily, Esther had quite a few dresses for them to choose from so they would not have the added expense. Living in London was not cheap, even if one did split a small apartment with one’s sister and two other ladies that they knew from the book club, Julia and Phillida. Alison let out a light laugh. Wouldn’t they be mad when they found out they were attending a cocktail party for London’s premier book club?

The relaxing sounds of low music, the heat, the blindfold and the lack of sleep from last night, lured her into sleep.

Crowe stepped into the sauna once Mr. Lucas had let him know that it was good to go. He noticed the music was on low and the lights had already been dimmed as he grabbed an extra towel and headed towards the back wall where he normally sat. With all the extra steam, he practically tripped on the pair of legs that were stretched out in front of him.

His eyes squinted to make them out as they traveled from the feet towards the tip of the towel that had hiked up around a pair of hips that would make his mother blush. He continued to look at the fine specimen in front of him. He looked at the long brunette hair that cascaded down the front of the young lady. Watching her chest fall in with her breathing beneath the towel, the lady was asleep, which was good for him since he was practically standing over her drooling like some vagabond.

Not to disturb her, Crowe quietly moved towards his normal spot. His plan of relaxing in the sauna was no longer viable as he kept looking over his shoulder towards the young lady sleeping. If there had not been so much steam, he could really get a better look at her. Somewhere in his mind, he had convinced himself to move closer. Unfortunately, the heat in the sauna was apparently too hot as he misjudged the distance as he sat down and slightly bumped the young lady.

“Excuse my clumsiness.” Crowe crooned towards her.

Alison quickly pulled her blindfold off her eyes and looked at him wide eye. “Mr. Crowe!” There was embarrassment on both sides. Alison quickly got up to leave when Mr. Crowe reached out to stop her so he could apologize. Again, misjudging the distance and caught the edge of the towel instead of Alison’s arm. Things only got worse when he offered her the quickest thing around to cover herself, which of course was his own towel.

Crowe heard her letting out a string of obscenities as she quickly wrapped the towel around her and left him there. Under normal circumstances, Crowe was usually in complete control. Today, not so much.


	8. The Black Swan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esther makes a scene.

The Black Swan

Esther spent a short amount of time at work, finishing some last-minute emails before she would need to go to prepare for the cocktail party at Mrs. Maudsley’s. A good fundraiser for the Denham Foundation in conjunction with one of the largest society book clubs in London. This year, the book club had decided to raise funds for a long-lost Austen project that had been left incomplete. Proceeds from the party would be split between the Foundation and the book club.

When Esther had barely whispered the words Jane Austen off her lips, Charlotte and Alison Heywood had lost their minds and became like a pair of screeching giggling girls having their first teenager sleepover and some boys showed up. Esther had taken her last bottle of orange cream to her room leaving them to spend the rest of the night talking like they were living during those times. Esther reminded them of the great advancement of indoor plumbing and electricity and the need to use as well as conserve both, otherwise they were likely to stay awake the rest of the night after they left the bar.

A knock at the door and Esther glanced up from her laptop to find her secretary Rebeca standing nearby. “A delivery came for you,” Esther gave Rebeca a perplex look as Esther looked at the large brown envelope being handed to her.

“Thank you, Rebeca. I am going to be leaving early today. You might as well go as well. I’m sure you could use the extra time to do something to prepare for the holidays.”  
Rebeca gave her a smile and a laugh. “You have no idea! I’m only now starting my shopping whereas I am usually done buying things by now.”

“Alright, be off with you.” Esther found herself smiling at the older lady. She shook her head at herself. She was not going to turn into one of those mushy girls just cause she got manhandled and given a proper kiss today. She let out a sigh. It just had to be because of the holidays. It was too bad things had not worked out with what is his face.   
Esther scrunched up her nose. Had it really been that long?

She opened the envelope and found sheet music. Great, another addition to tonight’s repertoire. A note fell out which she bent over to pick up. Esther let out an angry sigh and picked up her phone.

“Hello Miss Denham. How can I help you?” Sarah’s voice was light and polite. Sarah was the secretary at the London Theater.

Esther bite down on her tongue and reminded herself to be polite. Sarah was just the middleman, well woman. “Hello Sarah. Can I please speak with him?”

“I’m sorry Miss Denham. He’s not in right now.”

Esther pursed her lips together. It was a handful, meaning five, of hours till tonight’s party and he just thought he would spring this on her. She groaned out loud. “Where is he?” She said as politely as she could. There was a pregnant paused. “Please Sarah, I just need to get this resolved sooner than later.”

Esther strode into Jim’s tux shop a short while later. “Miss Denham,” Robert greeted her pleasantly, “I’m sorry but I don’t think Edward is on the schedule.” At least there was a recognizable face to help her find her quarry.

“I’m not here for Edward. I’m here for Jester.” Robert’s happy face showed a little bit of panic as he noticed she was looking around. “Where is he?” She asked raising her eyebrow in a very inquiring manner.

Robert was not one for confrontation. In fact, he was usually known for his ability to defuse situations, usually angry girlfriends, jilted lovers or frustrated wives. However, this lady was not on those playing fields with this particular gentleman. Jester was in for a tongue lashing and Robert was quite sure he was not going to be defuse the situation.

Robert slightly frowned. “He’s in the back, but he’s,” was all he could get out before Esther started tramping that way.

Esther walked through the curtains that separated the browsing area from the changing/tailor rooms. Being the holiday season, both areas were busy. As soon as her hand touched the curtain, she let him know she was coming for him. “Jester Jennings! Where the blazes are you?”

Esther ignored some of the random glances and humorous whispers of the various men in different stages of dress around her. “I knew you would be excited, but you didn’t have to rush all the way down here now.” He said teasingly as he stood for the tailor to make his adjustments.

She held the envelope in her hand. “What,” her tone was expected although he had hoped it not to be seething as it seemed it was, “the devil is this?”

He gave her a grin. “It’s just a little birdsong my darling.”

Esther stomped her foot, glad she had not been wearing stilettos, but had been wearing some boots. “I am not your darling and this is not a birdsong. This is a freaking duet for an event in mere hours.”

Jester just laughed at her. “Oh, come on. You know this song.”

Esther’s initial outburst was over, but she still managed to keep her seething tone, “That is not the point. Can’t you get Clara to do this or one of your other pets?”

He gave her a disgusted look. “You know very well Clara’s talents are best used elsewhere and I will have you note that I do not own any pets nor am I inclined to.” He studied her and went back to grinning at her behavior. “You know, some poor sap is going to find your temper tantrums endearing.”

“This is not a temper tantrum.” Esther said gratingly but slightly quieter than when she first entered the backroom. Jester glanced around and found they were being watched.

Jester smirked at her. “Oh, I don’t know. I’m sure Babbers would agree with that assessment of the situation.”

“Who?” Esther hated it when Jester would always use nicknames of people he knew.

Jester looked over her shoulder. “What would you call it?” Esther turned slightly to see who he was subjecting their public disagreement with. Oh, for crying out loud, it was Babington.


	9. Assumptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Assumptions-Sidney talks with Charlotte
> 
> Shout out to chforbes0305

Assumptions

Sidney gave Charlotte a large cup of peppermint cocoa as they sat at the little café within the Christmas market.

“Are you sure you aren’t hurt?”

She let out a small sigh. “I had everything under control Mr. Parker.”

He let out a laugh. “You mean, you were trying to be robbed and anything else that guy intended to do?”

“He only wanted my money, which if he had looked in the bag, he would be disappointed. He didn’t seem like a big fan of Heraclitus.”

Sidney only smile at her refusing to believe she was in any true danger. “I suppose you are going to inform me that you are quite capable of taking care of yourself.”

“I am, Mr. Parker. I am not a little child. I’m sorry if I’m not falling all over you in my appreciation to the situation.”

He leaned forward. “Well, you could show a little appreciation.”

Charlotte leaned back and gave him a judgmental glare. “I do believe I already said thank you. How many times do I have to repeat it, or do you just have a thick skull?”

“I think you’ve been hanging out with Esther too much.” Sidney said and glanced around. “Maybe, we could start over?”

“Why?”

Sidney let out a sigh. “Well, you are working in Sanditon for my brother. I should like for us to at least be amicable.”

Charlotte took a drink of her mocha and studied him.

“Besides, I get the impression we will be in each other’s sphere for a bit.”

“What makes you say that?”

He gave her a confused look. “You do realize Babington likes your friend.”

Charlotte let out a huff. “You do realize she’s not going to fall at some guys feet because he’s got a flashy title.”

“She’d be the first.”

“It must be really hard for you guys to accept that not all women are looking for a guy with wealth and status.”

“Extremely hard based on my experience. I suppose you are going to say you turned down such an offer.” He goaded her.

He noticed her eyebrows furled. “Not me. I was speaking about Esther.”

Sidney laughed. “Right. And who has Esther Denham turned down?”

“Well, I know she turned down Lord Dutton and another guy before him that had money and the relationship went sour.” Sidney studied her to see if he could gauge her honesty.

“And what about you? Come to London to find a husband from that little town of yours”

Charlotte laughed. “Not at all. I am too busy trying to get my career going. I did not waste four years at the uni to become some guys plaything. Besides, if I were to look for a   
husband, wealth would not come into it.”

“Right.” Sidney said in a disbelieving tone.

“Should not a good marriage be based on mutual love and affection?”

“I think you’ve been reading one too many romance novels to get such an idea exists.”

There was that furled between her eyebrows again. “Just because you don’t believe that it exists doesn’t mean you are right.”

“You might as well be talking about a utopian society.”

She rolled her eyes at him. “Personally, Mr. Parker, I believe you just like to cause discord wherever you go.”

“More assumptions Miss Heywood?”

“I see you like to make fun of those who would like to see the possibilities in life. Your glass must be half empty.”

“Just a realist. A spade is still a spade.”

Charlotte let out a sigh. “I can see there’s no use in this discussion.” She looked at her phone. “I’ve got things to do Mr. Parker. Thank you, once again, as well as for the mocha.”

“I suppose you are going to the Denham Foundation event tonight?” Sidney said as they stood up.

“Why? Are you going to discuss with me some more about my disillusions of life?”

He grinned at her and Charlotte realized it did compliment his facial expression quite well. It is no wonder why ladies would make eyes at him.

“No, I just thought perhaps you would share your opinions on the assembled party.”

“As you do not care for my opinions, I don’t see why you insist on knowing them. Good day.” Charlotte turned and strode away leaving a Mr. Parker stunned but no less chastised. If Charlotte would have looked back, she would have seen him grinning towards her.


	10. All in the Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All in the Head-Babington's thoughts of the morning

All in the Head

Babington strode out of the loft bewildered. She said she was not attracted to him, but she certainly did not kiss like she was not attracted to him. And what about last night? 

She was the one that said anything about a quick shag in the supply room. He had not even given any indication that any thoughts of that nature had even crossed his mind, out loud anyway. If he had said yes, would she of had a go?

He would be the first to admit there had been an attraction the moment she had looked at him all the while poking humor at his expense. She should be glad he had found humor in it. Sidney had thought it offensive to even bring up that woman’s name. It was a cardinal rule between the friends, never mention their former fiancé names, even as a joke. 

But there it had been last night and Sidney had thought she had ripped open some open wound but as the pair of emerald eyes had looked at him, he could openly admit that only a bit of scar tissue remained where he had thought he would not ever feel again. 

He had self-examined the scar tissue after his friends had finally given up from trying to out drink the other as he lies awake in the bed in one of Crowe’s guest rooms. The scar tissue was not any feelings towards a former lover. The scar tissue was for things he had been longing for. Quiet nights at home by the fire with someone, rides along the riverbank, children visiting grandparents and their aunt, whispers in the dark between two of the same mind.

Crowe had fanned the flames of his discontentment as the driver took them towards Bedford Place to drop off Parker. “How goes your pursuit of Miss Denham, Babington?” 

Babington looked at his friends that sat across from him in the car. “Very well. She professes she wants nothing to do with me.”

Crowe gave a smirk. “Saucy bitch, and you a peer of the realm.” There was a bit of humor between the gentlemen.

“She’s deliciously disdainful.” And she was, but he had to admit it, he did not want it any other way. He followed up his next statement in less than a heartbeat. “I love it.”

Sidney gave him a glance of disbelief, while Crowe found more humor at his friend’s predicament. “So how long before you bring her to heel?”

Babington scuffed back at him. “Bring her to heel? She is not a dog Crowe. She’s a young lady.”

Never one not to say what was on his mind, Crowe replied. “She needs to be mastered.” He let out a little sigh. “Mind you, I rather like a girl with a little bit of spunk. It makes them a handful in bed.”

The friends soon parted ways. Sidney was off to the Christmas market for gifts for his relatives in Sanditon. Crowe was being very vague about his day, but it was soon to start with a massage. Babington did what he normally would do when he could not solve a particular equation. He went to work where he could focus on sets of numbers that were easy to understand. They all were attending some society event that his parents insisted that he attend.

His parents of course meant well, especially his mother, who he had finally convinced to stop trying to set him up on these random meetings that were actually cover stories for blind dates. It was not that he was done looking, but sometimes as he told her, sometimes you cannot see the forest for the trees. Sure this time of year wasn’t great for not trying to remember that one was a mere handful of days of walking down an aisle last year to what they had thought would be from this moment, but he knew that sooner or later, there would be someone else.

He was knee deep in spreadsheets containing budgets and financial statements when his phone rang. “Hello mother,” he smiled as he answered the phone. He should have expected this call. Every holiday season his mother had one thing always on her mind. Family photos, especially when it came to events that they attended together. Which also meant, coordinated attire for the evening. That should had been his first clue a few years ago when he had said something to Caroline about needing to match for the photos and she had thrown such a fit over it, one would had thought she had been asked to wear an ugly sweater to meet the prince regent.

“I understand. Yes,” he looked at his watch, “I will head over there now.” His mother had sent his evening attire to Jim’s Tux shop to ensure a proper fitting for the evening. He was not sure he wanted green in his vest and matching bow tie, but he knew better than to disagree although he had found himself wondering if the same color as pair of eyes, he had seen this morning.

So, there he was looking at himself in the mirror watching his tailor look him over to ensure his ensemble was going to meet the requirements for tonight when he had heard a familiar voice coming into the area. Intently watching her stride in with purpose, he failed to see the humorous look on his father’s face as he watched his son.

Babington of course knew Lord Jester Jennings from all the times that he had attended the London Theater, either with his family, with his friends and even past girlfriends. His name had been dropped by Esther last night. As he watched her interact with Jennings, he had wondered if he had misinterpreted things.

At least until Esther had informed Jennings that she was not his darling. There was some light banter there that implied that maybe they had been at one point and maybe just friends now. He had not thought anything about his observation of the pair, until Jester had blatantly called him out. He could not avoid pretending not to be observing, nor was he sure he was ready to be inspected by a pair of fine eyes that had pretty much shot him down a few hours earlier.


	11. A Helping Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Babington talks with Jester and contemplates taking another chance

A Helping Hand

Jester laughed silently as he watched Esther stride out of the Tux shop. He looked back at Babington. “Please forgive her of her lack of manners. I may have stressed her a little more than she needs to be this time of year.”

Babington frowned towards him. “Your girlfriend?”

Jester looked at him with a perplexed look before laughing loudly. “Heavens, no. I don’t have that much patience.” Jester looked at the gentleman behind Babington.

Babington realized Jester was waiting for some sort of introduction. “Lord Jennings, my father, Lord Chester Babington.”

Jester gave the man an appropriate bow. “My lord.” Jester looked at their attire. “Is there some sort of sale with the green fabric that I’m not aware of?”

Chester laughed. “Oh, no. My wife has an annual tradition. Family photos with coordinated attire.”

Jester smirked a tad. “Sounds entertaining. I should ask my sister about it sometime.”

“Lord Chester?” The tailor called him away leaving Babington with Jester.

“I didn’t know you had a sister.”

Jester let out a little sigh. “Half-sister. My father married the girl’s mother after my own had died. I was about eight going on twenty. You can only imagine how I felt about a new stepmom who was trying to control an unruly young man.”

“Lord Jennings?” His tailor called out to him. “I believe we are all done.”

“Very good. I shall be back in a few hours to pick up. Can’t be late tonight, or Mrs. Maudsley will have my head in a vise.” Jester looked back over towards Babington. “Care to grab a late lunch?”

Babington looked towards his father who declined for himself. “I guess.”

Jester smiled at Babington. “Great. I’ll go grab a table over at the Fox and Hound.” The Fox and Hound was near the Tux shop.

Babington arrived about twenty minutes later to a waiving Jester. Jester already had a drink ordered for him along with an appetizer that appeared on the table no sooner than   
Babington sat down.

“So, family photos hun?” Jester asked politely.

Babington realized he only accepted Jester’s invitation since he was trying to figure out Esther. “Yes, ever since I can remember.”

“I guess every family has some sort of holiday tradition.”

“Yours?”

Jester laughed. “Well, you will be surprised.” Jester paused waiting to see if Babington would take a guess. “Christmas caroling!”

Babington chuckled. “It should not be a surprise. I guess that comes from all your family history with the theater.”

“Very much so, at least on my father’s side. The numbers are dwindling though. I didn’t think I would find myself in this situation.”

“What situation would that be?”

Jester gave him a look. “Single, man, at my age. My old wayward ways finally catching up to me, I guess. Or as Esther had said as she left, karma.”

“She did seem pretty upset with you.”

Jester swatted away a fly and laughed. “No, just stressed out. If she had been mad, you would know it.”

“The tone implied she was mad.”

“Nope. Just stressed. She got hooked to play the piano tonight at Mrs. Maudsley’s cocktail party for a bit. Then, I added a song as requested by Mrs. Maudsley. I’m fairly sure Esther had planned on sneaking out as soon as she could.”

Babington studied him. “You seem to know her quite well.”

Jester flushed. “Well, I should like to think so.” He gave Babington a befuddled look. “She’s my half-sister.”

A small laugh escaped from Babington’s lips. “What? I thought Edward was her brother.”

“Stepbrother, no blood relation. After our father died, her mother had met Sir Denham as he was a patron of the theater. Her mother was a pianist. His own wife had left him with little Eddie and ran off to France. It was a little bit of a scandal since many thought Sir Denham was a rogue anyway. They moved to Sanditon for a bit, until Sir Denham and Esther’s mother died during a trip to Puerto Rico. They got caught in a hurricane. As for me, my father’s family had taken me in as they had been leery of Sir Denham’s reputation.” Jester looked at him. “So, how do you know Esther?”

Babington slightly flushed. “I’m afraid my friend Mr. Crowe had made a little bit of a scene at the Chateau about reservations, or I should say the lack there of, and she helped out a Miss Alison Heywood resolve the situation most expediently.”

Jester laughed. “It’s amazing that the one person that seems the least interested in conflict resolution usually manages to straighten things out.” They ate their lunch and learned about each other.

“There is something I was wondering,” Babington said as lunch was wrapping up.

“What is that?”

“Just who was she referring to as Lord Voldemort?” This was in reference to a statement to Jester that he better not leave her anywhere near that man.

Jester smiled and let out a sigh. “Well, that’s a very personal story and one you’ll have to ask her. Personally, I’m not sure it would be a discussion one would have with someone I just met.” Jester was no longer smiling. “Tread very carefully Lord Babington.”


	12. The Moment Before the Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter!
> 
> The arrival of Mr. and Mrs. Campion along with Mr. and Mrs. Wallace (formerly Caroline Bingley)

A Dance  
Esther walked around the large room that had space for the dance floor, gaming tables and refreshments. In the next room over, a dining room with hors d’oeuvres and another area that had a silent auction tables set up. Clara was warming up with the piano as they had arrived in plenty of time before the throngs of people were set to show up. 

She had not gotten a good chance to talk to Charlotte and Alison about their day. To be honest, she was quite surprised on how easy it had been to make friends with them. Probably because unlike most of the women that were showing up here, they did not have some grand scheme in mind of obtaining a man of fortune or interested in idle gossip.

She would be glad when her part was over, and she could leave the crowd behind. She never did care for large parties, but after what happened with, he who must not be named, her little interest had gone to the negatives. Rebeca had given her a copy of the guest list from Mrs. Maudsley before she had gone down to scream at Jester. Esther winched. Not screamed. A lively discussion. Yes, much more appropriate. 

Esther shook her head looking out the window towards the indoor garden and let out a huff. Babington was probably glad after that little performance that she had told him she was not interested. Any sane man would go running for the hills. Too bad though. Even she had to admit the man did know how to lay one on a girl.

Esther glanced around the room. There was one universal truth in London. Mrs. Maudsley knew how to throw a party. The decorations for the event were over the top, but given her connection with Lady Worchester, it stood to reason that there might be a slight chance of some particularly important people coming and the rooms had to be decorated appropriately. 

The reporters were there along with their photographers. Esther spotted Mr. and Mrs. Campion, the later wearing a scowl on her face as she caught her husband looking at the eye candy around the room. Mr. Campion owned the London Times, among other media and publishing houses. Two peas in the pod if anyone were to ask Esther her opinion. He only married her because she looked every part of the trophy wife. She married him for money. Not enough love there to fill a thimble between them both.

Not far off, Mr. and Mrs. Wallace who were tagging along with the Campions undoubtedly. It appeared Mr. Wallace had finally stuck a landing with Caroline. The lady looked like she was going to pop any day. Eddie was walking around with Clara, making some introductions and thanking others for coming.

As much as she would like to exit stage left, she knew she would be here for a little bit. She glanced around the room to find Jester.


	13. Two Turtle Doves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alison and Charlotte arrive at the social function for Mrs. Maudsley and the book club.
> 
> They run into a pair of familiar faces.

Charlotte and Alison looked in the mirror. They had not ever been to Mrs. Maudsley’s holiday parties. Charlotte, of course, heard all about them. They were legendary. 

“You never did say what happened at the spa today.” Charlotte said to Alison as they walked into the large room that had the silent auction displays.

Alison shrugged her shoulders. How exactly would she say she ran into that Crowe guy, who in his most likely intoxicated state, had misjudged the distance, grabbed her towel that left her in her birthday suit, only to have him offer his in return for his mistake?

Alison did not know if she should be mortified for herself or for him or both? “There’s not much to tell. The steam in the sauna works,” Alison thought carefully, “extremely well. I do believe it was far better than it had ever been.” 

As they walked around the room, they glanced around. It was starting to get busy and it was filling up with lots of people neither of them knew. Charlotte stopped at one of the particular items up for auction. “Oh look, can you believe this?”

Alison looked at the grouping of books. “A Jane Austen coffee mug, peppermint mocha, How to Self-Defense and a stack of romance novels?” Charlotte shook her head and let out a sigh. “What is it?”

“Mr. Parker being his usual self.” Charlotte mumbled

Alison gave her a funny look. “What?”

Charlotte let out a sigh. “I’ll tell you later.” The man himself approached them.

“Miss Heywood, Miss Heywood.” Sidney tilted his head. “I see you’ve found the silent auction items from the book club.”

“What an interesting selection,” Alison stated, “do you know who selected the choices?”

He gave her a blank look. “Not at all, I’m afraid I am not that involved with that process.”

“Oh, well that is too bad.”

Charlotte caught the slight upturn on his lips as he glanced at her. “Enjoying your evening Miss Heywood?”

She gave him a glaring look. “I was.”

“Care to mingle? I believe Mr. Crowe has found your sister.” Charlotte glanced over and found the pair in conversation and she let out a sigh. He held out his arm and she took it.

“I don’t suppose you have seen Esther. I need to let her know we are here.”

“I do believe Babington has already found her.”


	14. Santa Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Babington comes to Esther's aid

Babington walked in slightly behind his family. Not that he could be mistaken for not being with them as coordinated as they were. He mulled over the conversation with Jester over the last few hours and decided he would not bring up he who must not be named, whomever that really was. However, he decided that he would be herself appointed escort   
just to ensure that whoever it was would hopefully stay away.

He glanced around and found Crowe and Parker heading towards the Heywoods. He heard a slight mumbling about Mrs. Wallace being in attendance and he hoped to avoid her as much as possible. Babington recognized several in society. He wondered if Parker knew that the Campion’s had decided to grace the event with their presence. 

Tilting his head in greeting over the crowd, Babington turned his head trying to find Esther. He looked at her and observed her. She appeared to be in distress. He followed her gaze and the answer to he who must not be named was answered. He would not make it in time, but there was someone that could.

Esther looked around the room, looking for Jester. She found a pair of eyes that had scoped her out and she froze. Smiling largely towards her, he made his way slithering as he did across the room to her. She could not move, paralyzed, but then a Christmas miracle arrived.

Out of her peripheral vision, Esther caught another gentleman approaching. “Ah, you must be Miss Denham.” Esther was able to turn towards him, not sure who he was. “Lord Babington, Chester that is. Mrs. Maudsley sent me to find you.” 

She gave him a perplexed look. “Lord Babington?” She studied him and recognized the resemblance. Somewhere she had forgotten that Caroline was supposed to marry some lord before she married Mr. Wallace. Why she never put that information together until now was a mystery.

Chester let out a chuckle. “Yes, but please don’t hold it against me.” He looked her over. “If I didn’t know any better, I would say my wife must have chosen her own dress from the same bolt of fabric.” Esther was slowly getting her mind functioning again, as she saw the snake slither away. She looked at his vest and coordinated accruements.

She gave him a polite smile. “Well, then she must have very good taste.”

“Only the best I if I do say so myself.” Chester gave her a grin. Despite herself, Esther found herself smiling back at him. “Ah, Charles. There you are.” Chester gave his son an amused look. “I am supposed to escort Miss Denham to Mrs. Maudsley, but I just saw Lord Grashmere who I need to speak to.” Chester looked back at Esther. “Miss Denham, I’ll leave you in his hands, if you don’t mind. Don’t worry,” he gave her a small wink, “he won’t bite.” Esther watched the man leave before looking at Babington.

Babington glanced at her in her green dress. “If I didn’t know any better, I would swear you have been speaking with my mother.”

She gave him a look. “Green is a typical Christmas color, Babington and Mrs. Maudsley’s event is holiday themed, if you haven’t noticed.” He tried not to smile at her quip, but he could not help it. “Besides, I couldn’t pick your mother out in a police lineup.”

“Oh, that would be easy. She’ll be the other lady wearing the same shade of green as you.” He paused slightly and gave her a grin, “although I would have to say, the color is more striking on you.”

She gave him a deadpan look. “Am I supposed to take that as a compliment?”

“Are you always so hostile?”

She let out a sigh and tried to relax. “Only when Jester leaves me unattended.”

He offered his arm. “No worries.” He gave her an affable grin before leaning closer towards her to keep their conversation between them. “Besides, I know you find me more attractive. I think that was agreed upon earlier.”

Esther looked at him. She could feel her heart beating in her ears. If bent down just a tiny bit lower, they would be kissing, again. However, this time, with a much bigger audience. She could not think of anything witty to come back, but it would not have matter anyway as they had been spied upon.

“Lord Babington?” Mr. Wallace called out to him and caused them to stop looking at each other.

Babington looked at the man that had changed his life. Esther glanced at Babington gauging his reaction of his former fiancé making strides towards him, slightly behind her husband. Hopefully, her condition was not a surprise, because quite frankly, it was too far along to be missed.

“Mr. Wallace,” Babington tilted his head slightly. Caroline observed the pair and let out a small laugh.

Esther gave her a pointed look.

“I see you finally found someone willing to go along with your family’s tradition.” Caroline smirked at Esther. “You look like two peas in a pod.” She said dismissively.

“Why I believe that is the nicest thing you have ever said to me Mrs. Wallace.” Esther quipped at her. “Great minds think alike though. If you will excuse us, Mrs. Maudsley is looking for us.” They got several steps away before Esther spoke again. “I hope I didn’t overstep, but she really grates my nerve.”

He laughed. “Just one nerve.”

“Yes, it is all I have left these days. But really.”

“Don’t worry about it. I don’t have business with Mr. Wallace and like yourself, Mrs. Wallace is not on my list of people I care to speak to.” He patted her hand on his arm with his free hand. “Just like you said, great minds think alike.”

He heard her let out a muffled laugh, “I believe you are trying to butter me up Babington.”

“Well, I do like butter on my toast, especially when it’s melted.” He grinned at her as she connected the conversation back to the conversation in the loft.


	15. Christmas Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady D makes a special request that leaves Charlotte looking for some Christmas Magic to make the miracle happen.
> 
> Sidney to the rescue.

Lady Denham walked around the room examining all the details that Miss Charlotte Heywood, and her assistant, Alison, had placed around the rooms. When she was first inquired about hiring someone to decorate the Sanditon House for Christmas, she almost declined. When she heard there was a possibility of young, eligible bachelors and bachelorettes coming to town for the holiday, she changed her mind. If she were lucky, she could at least get one out of the three of her relations out of her hair.

Charlotte looked at the older lady. “Where is the mistletoe?”

Charlotte looked at her. “It is coming Lady Denham. It will be the last that we hang to ensure it remains fresh.”

“Yes, nothing worse than dead, wilted things in my house.” Lady Denham said looking around. “And there will be a Santa Claus and Mrs. Claus.”

“Yes, it’s all been arranged.”

“Gifts?”

“They have all been sorted by age groups for the elves to pass out when the time comes.” Lady Denham’s lips twitched. “The tablescapes?”

“They are prepped in staging areas for the day of the event.”

“The reindeer?”

Charlotte’s eyes got large. “Reindeer?”

Lady Denham looked at her expurgated. “Yes, reindeer Miss Heywood! Cannot have Santa Claus here without his reindeer. What kind of Christmas party would it be?”

Where in the world was, she going to find reindeer this close to Christmas? Charlotte looked at her notes. “I’m sorry Lady Denham, I don’t recall us discussing reindeer.”

“I’m discussing it now Miss Heywood!” Charlotte glanced at Alison and let out a sigh.

“Anything else Lady Denham?” Charlotte said politely.

“No, be off with you. I’m sure you have things to get done.”

Charlotte groan as she sat down in the Sanditon café with her laptop. Where was she going to find reindeer this close to a party that was not already booked. She was rubbing her temples when a cup of tea was sat down in front of her. She gave him a look. “Mr. Parker.”

“You looked like you needed a pick me up. Lady D being a dragon?”

“If you are asking if she is being unrealistic then you would be correct.” Sidney sat down without asking. He had done that quite a bit since the event in London.

“What does she want now?”

“Oh, just a reindeer. I’ve called every person I can think of.”

“This job must be really important.”

She gave him a no kidding look. “If I even want a chance to work for Lady Worchester, I have to be able to deliver. Otherwise, I might as well go back home to Willingden.”

“You don’t care to go home?”

“It’s not exactly a booming town.”

“So, you would rather live in London?”

“I would prefer to live somewhere I can at least get a job that I like doing. I like the farm, but there’s only so much one can do with selling eggs.”

“Mary says the community party turned out really good. I wish I had been there.”

Charlotte laughed. “It was entertaining with James gingerbread competition. I don’t think I had ever seen one built like that.”

“He is studying architecture though, so it only makes sense.”

“It was still a little overkill. I believe the mockup of old Sanditon was just a bit too much. I think Tom was in love with it though.”

“Mr. Stringer is a good guy.”

Charlotte shrugged her shoulders. “He is a good friend.”

“I thought he was your boyfriend.”

Charlotte laughed. “Oh no, please don’t start that. Clara had said the same thing when she sat on his lap so she could tell Santa her wish list.”

“You didn’t sit in Santa’s lap?”

She gave him a look. “I’m a little old to be sitting in Santa’s lap. However, I did compose a nice letter to mail to the north pole.”

He looked at her then realized she was pulling his leg. “Very funny.”

“I thought so.”

“I might know someone that could assist in getting a reindeer.”

She looked up at him, “you do?” He smiled at her. “It will be a Christmas miracle at this point.”

“Just a little Christmas magic Miss Heywood. You do believe in Christmas magic, don’t you?”

“Stranger things have happened.”

“You aren’t talking about our um meeting in the cove, are you?” Sidney said with a smirk.

“You aren’t going to let me live that down, are you?”

“It’s not my fault you ambushed me.”

“Who goes swimming in this weather?”

“I wasn’t going out for long.”

“I’m surprised you didn’t come down with pneumonia.”

“You weren’t too concerned for my well-being when you left me there.”

“What was I supposed to do?”

Sidney grinned as he leaned slightly forward. “Well, you could had offered to warm me up.”

She gave him a piercing look. “Why would I ever want to do that Mr. Parker?”

He laughed hard. “You certainly know how to make a guy feel wanted.”

“You are just surprised I’m not falling at your feet like all your other women.”

“It is a little strange. Did you read your books?” Charlotte had mysteriously won the raffle for that particular stack of books he said he did not put together.

“I’m afraid I haven’t had much time.”

“That is too bad. I’m kind of partial to reading some of Jane Austen’s works during the holidays.”

“You?”

“I can be sensitive. You just misunderstand me.”

“Oh really.” Her tone was doubtful.

“Yes, give me a chance to prove you wrong.” He took a sip of his tea. “Babington has some reindeer on his property. I am sure he could be persuaded to help. He has been trying to figure out a good reason to come to Sanditon.”

“Does he need a reason?”

“Well, Esther isn’t exactly making it easy.”

“Maybe, she’s just leery of getting hurt.”

“Babington is a reliable fellow. She would realize that if she gave him half a chance.”

“Yes, well she thought the last guy was a reliable fellow.” Sidney tilted his head towards the side inquisitively. Babington knew the guy but did not know the full story. “He left her for the wedding planner for Eddie’s own wedding that he bailed on.”

“Who was the wedding planner?”

“Lydia Bennett.”

“Well, no great loss there. Lydia is a flirt. George is not exactly the greatest of guys.”

“Coming from a guy labeled as one of the terrifying trios.”

Sidney laughed. “You shouldn’t believe everything you read on the internet Miss Heywood.”

“This was in the London Times. It’s an exceptionally reliable source of information.”

“Was it in the gossip column?”

“Actually, no. It was in the lifestyle section.”

“Did you actually read the story? I believe it was comparing the perceptions of Austen’s men characters that women tend to project on real life scenarios.” Sidney studied her. “I suppose you are looking for Mr. Bingley, if I was a guessing man.”

Charlotte looked at him skeptically. “I can barely say I know anyone quite that agreeable Mr. Parker.”

“Neither can I.”

“I would say it just really comes down to compatibility.”

He let out a small sigh. “Yes, I do believe you are right.”


	16. Mistletoe Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the party arrives. Had Lady D pulled off the ultimate Christmas magic?

The day of the party arrived. Charlotte had to divide out some last-minute tasks. Apparently, Santa and Mrs. Claus were snowed in at their last location. Luckily, Tom had a backup Santa suit and Mrs. Griffiths had enough that she could whip something together for Mrs. Claus. The main problem was Tom could not be dad and Santa at the same time in the same location.

“Uncle Sidney to the rescue!” Sidney said as he arrived to Sanditon House.

“You?” Charlotte gave him a look.

“What? I know I am not quite plump like Arthur, but I think I can manage. Of course, I will need someone to play Mrs. Claus.” He held out Mrs. Griffiths handy work. “I don’t suppose you will mind.”

“Mr. Parker, I am not sure,” she started to say but he was unwilling to bend.

“Come now, don’t be a spoiled sport. Babington is exceptionally good at project management which will require him to follow Esther around and that my dear, means Lady D will be an incredibly happy camper thinking she’s made some great match for her niece.”

Charlotte rolled her eyes. “I see you have it all worked out.”

“Ah, no. Actually, this was one of Crowe’s grand ideas.”

“That means it is bound to go up in smoke.”

“Listen, just because he set his gingerbread house on fire doesn’t mean he doesn’t come up with some really good ideas. I thought the little live fire in the chimney of the house was a cute idea. Probably not the greatest idea, but had it not burnt down, I believe he may have won that contest.”

“Very well.” She took the costume. She went to go change and when she came back, he gave her a grin.

“Ah, yes, very well Miss Heywood. Now, we just need to come across as a real couple. You will have to actually be nice to me.”

“I am nice. It is you that is naughty.”

“But I’m in charge of the list, so it’s perfectly acceptable.” He gave her a grin. “Now, Mrs. Claus needs her special pin.” He took out an ornate lapel pin to put on her dress. “But first, we need to make sure I put this on right. Can you step over towards the window where the light is better?”

Charlotte was busy fixing the last bit of the costume and aimlessly walked over there. Sidney moved her gently by the shoulders.

“There, now let me put this on.” He placed the lapel pin just above her heart. “This was my mother’s. She got it from her mother and so forth.”

“A family heirloom?”

“Yes, a Christmas tradition,” he looked at her and let out a breath, “one I hope to continue.” He lifted his head up and Charlotte realized he had led her to one of the many balls of mistletoes around the house, although this one was not put here by her. She let out a little surprise gasp. “Charlotte?” He whispered softly.

“Yes,” she replied quietly before he kissed her gently.

Alison walked around looking slightly frazzled at trying to keep the children entertained in the kiddie room that they had set up while waiting for the appearance of Santa and Mrs. Claus. Alison was too busy with the stuff she needed to handle to focus on whether Charlotte was getting her stuff covered.

When Babington showed up last night with a trailer with the reindeer, it had been snowing decently. Alison was not sure Charlotte was going to be able to deliver that request. She expected one, not enough to pull the sleigh. However, there it was. The sleigh and eight reindeer. He could not deliver on the red nose reindeer, but he had everything set up for them. He even made sure there was people to take care of all aspects of the reindeer (do not want Lady D stepping in anything she was not wanting to). 

The ladies were in the house hanging the last bit of mistletoe when the gentlemen arrived. Esther had been standing under the last one in the foyer when he walked in talking to Alison who was on the ladder making sure it was in the right place. Babington gave her a grin as she realized where she was standing.

“Now, Miss Denham, it’s a tradition that women can’t refused to be kissed underneath the mistletoe.” He grinned at her. “Besides, I even brought you some reindeer and a sleigh.”

He could hear her let out a sigh, but she was trying not to smile. Neither was Lady Denham who was observing off to the side as he kissed her lightly. Crowe cleared his throat.

“You know it would be nice of you to step aside. You are blocking the refreshments.” There was a small table of snacks set up while they worked. Crowe crooned at his friend.

“Lord Babington,” Lady Denham decided to come into view, “I didn’t know you were coming.”

He smiled at her. “I thought I could persuade Miss Denham for a sleigh ride.”

She gave him a look. “No thank you.”

“Excellent idea. Must make sure everything is for tomorrow. I would not want anyone being disappointed if the ride was not pleasant.”

Esther knew better than to refuse again. The sleigh was hitched to a pair of horses, while the reindeer were being pinned up. After a few minutes, even Esther had to admit that Babington had managed to pull the ultimate Christmas miracle. She found herself relaxing as they took them around the property.

“It makes me very happy to have you here with me.”

“I can’t imagine why. I feel the exact opposite about you.”

“Do you? Truly?”

“Did I just not say so?”

“I refuse to believe you.

Babington walked around in the most ridicule Christmas sweater that had been bought as a loss from a night drinking in town with his friends. As the three of them sat at the bar last night, Crowe had bet which lady would find them first. He had secretly hoped Esther would had shown up after their little sleigh ride. When Sidney had called asking about the reindeer for Lady D’s event, Babington had not hesitated. After all, he figured he made a good impression after rescuing her during the foundation event. He did not even complain when the newspaper guy came by for a photo of them. His mother may have pushed his luck though when the two ladies finally came across each other and the reporter had implied there was more to the relationship than there was since they all coordinated so well.

George Wickham had finally made his way to her while the newspaper guy was asking a bunch of questions. George was nice enough to say a few remarks, unpleasant, and he had found her in another room away from the party goers. He had offered her friendship without expectations. He was not going to let George make a victim out of her.

He let out a sigh looking at his clip board. “You look like the elves has thrown up on you.” He looked up and saw Esther dressed similar.

“Did you lose a bet too?”

“I hear misery likes company.”

“Who says I’m miserable?”

She looked at him and took the clip board out of his hand. “This is a party. Trust me, if the house is not burning down, I think it is okay to let the others worry about it. Besides, I have it on good authority that you made it to the nice list.”

“But I want to be on the naughty list.”

She studied him a moment. “Very well then.” Esther surprised him by kissing him first.

Alison walked around the house after the last of the guests departed. She could not believe how much work was involved for something that lasted only a few hours. Esther had essentially disappeared about an hour earlier from when the last guest had arrived. Oddly enough, so did Babington now that she thought about it.

Crowe had become second in command while Sidney and Charlotte played Santa and Mrs. Claus handing out gifts to the visiting children. She glanced at him often. He was very together this morning after she found them at the bar to give him a lecture about not showing up to Lady D’s drunk since it was Charlotte’s function that could determine on if   
she got a better job in London.

She found them on their second bottle of the night.

“Miss Heywood, what a surprise,” Crowe crooned at her, “care for a drink?”

He pulled over a nearby chair and Alison slightly hesitated, “Can I have a word in private?” His friends gave him a grin but excused themselves to the bar.

“What can I do you for?”

She gave him a pointed look. “Tomorrow is an especially important day for Charlotte. Do you think possibly for once, you could not show up drunk?”

“You wound me Miss Heywood. I’m not more drunk than normal.”

He heard her let out a sigh. “Exactly Mr. Crowe. My sister needs this to help secure a position in London.”

“So, if she does good, then she will be staying in London?”

“Yes, she will have a job opportunity with Lady Worchester.”

“Will you be staying in London if she does?”

She gave him a confused look. “I don’t think we’ve talked about it. I would be more than happy to stay in London if she does. There’s nothing going on in Willingden.”

“Then, I shall be on my best behavior.” Crowe gave her a genuine smile.

Lady Denham was walking around. A day of festivities and the lady was done for. “Have you seen Esther?”

“I believe she is with Babington, Lady Denham.” Crowe said as Alison looked at him.

“Very well, I shall leave it to you then.”

“Well, Miss Heywood are you glad you came?”

“I can honestly say, party planning is not high on my list of career fields.” Crowe laughed at her.

“But you seem so good at it. Your sister left you in charge and Babington jumped ship as soon as the siren let out her call.”

“What?”

“You didn’t notice two people missing that were here one minute and gone the next?”

“Do you know where they went?”

Crowe chuckled. “I have a good idea.”

“Oh!” Alison said wide eyed.

“Did you get to tell Santa what you wanted for Christmas?”

“I must have forgot.” She said giving him a look.

“Well, that is a shame. I guess you can still send him a letter.”

“I believe I’m a little old for that.”

“Nonsense. How do you think Christmas works? You have to believe, otherwise, you are just a boring adult.”

“Which would explain your maturity level.”

“I am very mature for my age. I am like a fine wine. I get better with age.” He grinned at her. He sat in the chair previously sat in by Parker and pulled her in his lap. “Now, just   
what does Miss Heywood want for Christmas?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, leaving kudos and comments!


End file.
